This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power converters can include a single phase (referred to as single phase power converters) or multiple phases (referred to as multiple phases power converters). Sometimes, the single phase power converters can include a core, an inductor winding wound about one section of the core, and transformer windings wound about one section of the core. If the single phase power converters include such a configuration, the thickness of the core (including the core sections for the windings) is increased compared to other cores not including both an inductor winding and transformer windings to ensure mutual induction between the windings does not occur.